Unexpectedly I Find You Again
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Seretei desperately tries to fill all important positions in the Thirteen Squads after many of them are left vacant post Winter Rukia finds herself possibly looking at a promotion,but someone else is also being promoted...Romance implied.


_Squad Thirteen barracks_

_10:36am_

Rukia knocked on the door of her Captain's office, light enough so as not to be rude, but hard enough to be heard.

"Come in." she heard his familiarly kind voice.

Timidly, she slid the door open and bowed before coming in. Captain Ukitake wore the gentle smile most people had grown accustomed to see on him, his brown eyes kind and understanding. Rukia remembered the first time this man had been introduced to her as her Captain.

Rukia had been a nervous wreck back then; having just come out of the Shinigami Academy, without even all the proper training required thanks to her being graduated early on her Brother's wishes. All her life Rukia had heard Captains being referred to as incredibly powerful, strong, proud people. She imagined someone much like her Brother; stoic and proud, their superiority painfully evident even in the way they _looked_ at you.

Oh yes, Rukia was terribly nervous. But when she first entered the office where the white-haired man was peacefully lying down, resting due to his unfortunate illness, she could only be…confused. _This_ man was a Captain? He was the complete opposite of anything Rukia could have imagined. He greeted her immediately with a friendly smile, even though they'd never met before, his eyes were a soft brown that inspired trust and warmth by just looking at you. And though he was gentle and anything but proud, he was still a firm superior when need be. He was a strong warrior who despised bloodshed, and would always try to find the diplomatic solution to any problem before reaching for his sword. Captain Ukitake was truly a great man, looked up to by everyone who knew him, Rukia included.

"Captain Ukitake, Kyone and Sentaro said you'd asked to see me…?" Rukia spoke up, curiosity bubbling inside her as to what he could have possibly called her for. After all, ever since the Winter War had finally ended, and Karakura Town was saved and placed back on its proper place on Earth, it seemed the whole of Soul Society was busy trying to find its previous order and balance, trying to make up for some heavy losses. No missions were handed out to lower officials, everyone was concentrated on fixing the ruptures within before attempting to help Earth again. Unfortunately, these were some of the consequences of the War.

"Yes, I did." Captain Ukitake confirmed. "I'm glad you're here, Kuchiki."

Rukia stared back at the man. He looked tired and drained, older somehow, not so different from everyone else who had participated in the war. But still, he kept his smile in place and didn't seem to have any screws loose at the moment. Which made Rukia even more curious as to the nature of her summoning.

"You must be wondering why I called you here," he said, the look on Rukia's face plainly giving her away. He smiled a little wider as she nodded to confirm his words. "Have a seat." he said.

Rukia obeyed and kneeled on a small violet cushion set on the floor in the middle of the office. Captain Ukitake settled down on a similar cushion across from her. "Well, these past months sure have been hectic, haven't they?" he asked casually.

Rukia gave a small nod. "Yes." she agreed. It had been almost exactly three months since the Winter War had ended, and things were crazy in Soul Society, all of Seretei trying to cover all the damage and fill all the empty positions left by fallen officials. Rukia tried not to dwell on the fates of those sacrificed in the war. Still, nothing compared to that first week; after the mourning period had passed, things in Seretei had been nothing but pure chaos.

Captain Ukitake let out a sigh and the smile faded from his lips, as if his thoughts had drifted in the same direction as Rukia's.

"Captain," Rukia started wondering if he had only called her here to make small talk. "I don't mean to be rude, but…Why exactly am I here?" she asked as respectfully as possible.

Captain Ukitake nodded. "Yes, I called you here for a reason, Kuchiki. You are aware that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are looking for new, skilled Shinigami to fill in the many empty positions within the squads, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." she said tentatively, not sure what all this had to with her.

Captain Ukitake's smile returned now. "Well, Kuchiki, I believe you have more than proved your strength and capabilities in your battles against the Arrancar and Espada, proving to be the worthy warrior I already knew you were."

Rukia stared dumbfounded at him. Where was he going with all this? A stray thought formed in her head, but it couldn't be…_Was she being promoted?_

"I must confess, I would have greatly wanted to have you as my Vice Captain, I had actually originally intended the position for you, but as it is…" Captain Ukitake's words swirled in Rukia's mind.

Had he just used her name and _Vice Captain _in the same sentence?

"You look surprised." Ukitake noted laughingly. "Don't be so shocked, had it not been for your Brother's insistence you would have been a seated officer long ago. I had always wanted you for the Vice Captain post."

"_M-Me?" _Rukia stuttered lamely. _Her_? Fill Kaien-dono's shoes? Impossible! She couldn't! But wait…

"Yes _you_." Ukitake laughed good-naturedly. "Unfortunately, it looks like I will have to settle for a different Vice Captain."

Rukia became even more confused. Hadn't he been saying that _she_ would be Vice Captain?

"Kuchiki," he said, pulling out something he'd been previously hiding behind him. "Congragulations." he smiled as he presented her with a blanket holding something familiar-looking in it.

It couldn't be.

But it was. "_A lieutenant's badge?" _She reached out with almost trembling hands, afraid the badge would be suddenly snatched away and this was all just a big joke. But before she could reach it, she pulled back abruptly. "But wait, I thought you said I _wouldn't _be Vice Captain…?" she questioned.

Captain Ukitake shook his head softly. "_My _Vice Captain. You won't be my Vice Captain. But you did get the position." he said with a big smile, offering her the badge again.

Rukia could only shake her head. "But why not yours? I don't understand! Who's then?" she tried thinking of how many squads were currently missing Vice Captains. Some she knew, and had no wish to work under, she couldn't even imagine working under a guy like Kurotsuchi! Or Kenpachi! She shuddered at the thought. Why couldn't she stay under Captain Ukitake? Even if she wasn't Vice Captain, she didn't care! She'd stay an unseated officer as she was! Rukia was about to say this out loud when Ukitake, seemingly reading her mind yet again, shook his head.

"I know it seems strange now, but trust me, you'll understand soon enough." He handed her the badge and she finally took it. "I wanted to be the one to give you the news."

Rukia examined the number and flower on the badge. "Squad Five?" she asked, looking up at her Captain.

He nodded. "Vice Captain Hinamori has been transferred to a different Squad, I believe." he explained.

Rukia nodded. It made sense; that girl had been practically in love with Aizen when he was her Captain, and then she was cruelly betrayed…Rukia understood she had suffered the most because of Aizen's betrayal. Still, Squad Five lacked a Captain. So she'd have a Captain that was as new to his post as she was. She tried to decide whether or not that was a good thing.

_At least it's no Kenpachi… _She decided. Still, she was nervous. She began to feel something reminiscent of that she'd felt during those first days out of the Academy.

Rukia was surprised to feel a comforting hand on her shoulder. Captain Ukitake had stood up and was smiling gently down at her. "You'll do great, Kuchiki. I'm sure of it." he said, then paused before saying, "And I think you and your new Captain will get to know each other rather quickly." Then he winked at her, making a whole new wave of curiosity rise up inside Rukia. What did he mean?

Captain Ukitake then patted her shoulder twice before starting to walk over to sit behind his wooden desk, mounds of paperwork covering it. "Go on. Your new Captain is waiting to meet his Vice. I think he might be getting impatient." Ukitake said, sounding like he was enjoying some private joke Rukia didn't know. She stared curiously at him for a moment before bowing and giving her proper farewells.

She was halfway through the door out of his office when she paused to look back at her Captain. "Captain Ukitake?"

"Yes?" he looked up from the paperwork he had already begun.

Rukia then gave him a smile. "Thank you." she said sincerely, hoping two simple words were enough to express all the gratitude she felt for all the years of his guidance and kindness.

Ukitake smiled. "For nothing. And don't look so depressed." he said, referring to the brimming water that had filled her eyes against her permission. "This won't be the last time we see each other. I do hope you come visit frequently."

Rukia's smile widened and she blinked away the moisture in her eyes. "Of course." she promised, and with that, she left the barracks for the last time as a member of the Thirteenth Squad.

XXxXxXx

_Squad Five Barracks_

_11:08am_

The brand new Squad Five Captain paced around his -also new- office. He fiddled anxiously with his long white haori, trying to get used to its long sleeves reaching down stopping just below his wrist, slightly longer than the average plain shihakusho, which he still wore underneath the added robe.

He glanced at the clock placed conveniently in one of the office's many shelves.

Almost ten minutes late. That Vice Captain dude was supposed to have gotten here at Eleven in the morning- or so they'd told him. Now that he had been made Captain, he needed someone to acquaint him with the basics, after all, he had barely even familiarized himself with the laws and rules of Soul Society, let alone that of being a Captain!

He wasn't even sure he wanted the stupid position. He was perfectly happy being just another average Shinigami. In fact, he didn't even care what Squad he was in! Sometimes he found himself wondering if he'd made the right decision coming here… He left many people behind, not that he wasn't going to see them again of course- he was. No matter what the stupid laws said, he'd already went against the rules once and it had done them a lot more good than damage. Still, it wouldn't be the same.

But of course, he'd already weighed the pros and cons of coming here many times before. In fact, he'd had almost three months to think about his decision. There were many reasons why he never wanted to step foot in Seretei if he could help it. And then there was…

Of course, when making his choice he hadn't expected to be made a Captain upon arrival. Yes, he knew things were crazy in Seretei after the Winter War, each squad struggling to fill in all the important positions and attempting to put some order into things. But he didn't think they were desperate enough to make _him_ Captain. And of Squad Five no less- the squad he knew Aizen had previously been Captain of. The knowledge filled him with a bitter taste.

He'd also been told that the girl who'd been his Vice Captain, Hina-_something_ had been transferred to another squad. Apparently the girl had been seriously screwed up by Aizen, the bastard, and so they decided she wouldn't make a very good choice of Vice Captain for him.

Of course, now he thought, neither would _this_ little runt who'd had him waiting for-he glanced again at the clock-going on _fifteen_ minutes now!

"Damn it!" he cursed, continuing to pace around in his office, when the door to his office began to slide open, letting in a larger amount of sunshine that he preferred at this hour. It made him shield his brown eyes with his hand, momentarily unable to make out the small figure that stood at the door.

_About time! _He thought, irritated.

Once his eyes recovered, he let his hands fall to his sides, a deep scowl set on his face as he prepared to give this guy _hell_ for making him wait.

He was in for a shock though.

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he took in a familiar sight: a slender, petite girl stood under the frame of the door, her silhouette outlined with the sun's rays coming from behind her. A light breeze made the short raven locks of hair that framed her face ruffle lightly and tickled her equally shocked face.

No way!

XXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

_Squad Five Barracks_

_11:14am_

Rukia broke into a run down the path towards the Squad Five barracks.

She was late, she knew it. Before she left Captain Ukitake had told her she was expected in her new Captain's office at eleven o'clock. Fifteen minutes ago. But it wasn't her fault! On her way here she'd been stopped more than once by people she vaguely knew, all ready to congratulate her for her Vice Captain position. She'd wondered at how fast news could spread here, before realizing that they'd probably only known by looking at the badge in her hands.

At last, she slowed her run into a walk, and finally stopped before the intimidating looking door to the Squad Five's Captain's office.

_This was it._ She thought to herself, taking a deep breath before sliding the door open, forgetting even to knock in her anxiety.

The sight that greeted her couldn't have been more unexpected.

Rukia almost dropped the lieutenant badge in her hands. Her mouth fell open as her eyes took in the sight before her, not quite sure if it was real or just a dream.

"_Rukia!" _he exclaimed, his voice carrying a mix of surprise and…_joy?_

She didn't dare speak, fearing if she did much more than just stare she would wake up from this dream.

"Rukia!" he repeated, this time his face breaking into a rare, full-on grin.

Rukia examined his bright orange spikes, his warm brown eyes, his eyebrows slightly pulled down even as he grinned at her. "Ichigo!" she finally dared say his name.

Before she knew it, her own face was breaking into an elated smile at seeing him here. Had it been anyone else, they would have ran to hug each other at that moment.

However, being Ichigo and Rukia, they didn't do things like everyone else. They didn't need to hug to express how glad they were to see each other again, how good it felt to be side by side once more, like taking a deep cleansing breath after being underwater too long. All was said with only one look. One look and the world disappeared behind them.

It was a long while before either of them spoke. But there came a point where it was necessary.

"So," Ichigo was the first to break the silence. "_you're _my Vice Captain?"

Rukia could do nothing more than laugh.

Here they were, Rukia a Vice Captain, Ichigo, somehow, here in Soul Society! And a Captain, no less! After being separated for three months, with no promise of ever being reunited again, somehow, inexplicably, they were here. Looking at one another. Silently overwhelmed with happiness.

And Ichigo, of course, had to say something stupid.

Rukia smacked Ichigo's head. "Idiot. Who else would it be?" she responded to his earlier comment, trying to keep a straight face, unable to contain the smile that easily stretched her lips again.

"Ow! Dammit Rukia!" he complained, massaging were she'd hit, before mirroring her smile.

So many questions needed to be asked, so many words needed to be said, but for now, they would just be Ichigo and Rukia. Together once again, against all odds.

XXxXxXx

A/N: I wasn't even sure where I was going with this when I started it, I just wanted to write something IchiRuki and I was thinking of a picture I've seen a few times on the web of him as Captain, Rukia as his liutenant, and well…This happened XD I literally wrote nonstop and its 4:30am over here so, please forgive any mistakes I've made. I hope this turned out well, reviews would be GREATLY appreciated =)


End file.
